Evil Overlord
by Shin'en no Tenshi
Summary: After almost dying at the Valley of the End, in order to save his life Naruto is forced to make a deal with Kyuubi. Throwing away his last piece of humanity, Naruto is offered the path of an Evil Overlord...Naru/Harem Rating MAY go up later!


**Title:** Evil Overlord  
**Summary:** After almost dying at the Valley of the End, in order to save his life Naruto is forced to make a deal with Kyuubi. Throwing away his last piece of humanity, Naruto is offered the path of an Evil Overlord. With loyal allies and his trusted minions, he will stop at nothing until the rotten world has been purified and those who have made him suffer have paid with their blood.**  
Prologue:**Birth of the Overlord**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Disgaea, Overlord, or any of its characters. I just own some OC and this particular plot.

**Thanks to CrazyNinjaPenguin for her wonderful work as my Beta!**

* * *

Kakashi dashed through the woods at inhuman speeds, a full squad of elite Root ANBU trailing behind him. Just moments ago they had felt an enormous spike in the Kyuubi's chakra; the Council had finally managed to overpower Gondaime Hokage and had issued the orders to take direct action against the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.

For years he had barely restrained himself from murdering the demon child in his sleep: be it while on missions where he could have easily made it pass off as an accident, or even in the village where he could have incriminated any one of the many villagers. But Kakashi wasn't that stupid; he knew if he took such action the Hokage would have his head faster than you could say the word "Demon".

He had carefully planned this with the Council and the leader of the Root ANBU, Danzo. Today Sasuke would achieve the ultimate of his Sharingan and the Kyuubi Child would be no more; today he would finally take his revenge on that demon for what he did to his sensei and his last precious person…Rin.

He only hoped Sasuke was faring well…that spike of chakra hadn't been part of their plan, and they didn't like it one bit…

* * *

Sasuke, as a matter of fact, wasn't faring as well as Kakashi hoped.

Even after drilling a hole through the dobe's chest he had still suffered a huge gash across his right eye; the mere thought of losing one of his Sharingan to the dobe infuriated him to no end.

He lifted his gaze and glared intently at the figure lifeless on the floor. The stupid blonde was sprawled out on the far end of the valley, his clothes almost ripped to shreds. The hole Sasuke had managed to drill into his chest had already begun to heal but at a comparatively slower rate than was normal for the dobe.

Sasuke tried to stand up, but the intense pain in his chest made him fall face first to the floor. 

He lifted his gaze once again and saw Kakashi emerge from the forest followed by a full squad of ANBU.

His smirk immediately disappeared as he suddenly felt a sharp and intense pain come from his eyes. He twisted and screamed as he twitched on the floor with his eyes tightly shut. He felt a smooth liquid roll down his cheeks. What the hell was happening?

Kakashi smirked in pure glee as he saw Sasuke crying blood, and Naruto lying motionless on the other side of the valley.

The tears of blood coming from Sasuke's eyes meant only one thing: the Demon had finally died; Sasuke had achieved the last stage of his Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan. He motioned the ANBU squad towards Sasuke.

"Get him back to the village ASAP. The demon is finally dead and young Sasuke has finally acquired the ultimate form of his Sharingan... Hurry! We can't let him die from blood loss." he barked his orders to the ANBU, who complied readily, as he approached Naruto.

"You don't even deserve to be buried, demon. Let the wild claim your flesh and feast upon it…just like you did our loved ones." he whispered before walking away and disappearing into the woods. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the several pairs of eyes that began staring intently at the fallen blonde's body.

* * *

"**Now you have done it…stupid human…"** a tired voice mumbled. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around; he was surprised when instead of seeing the sewer he had become familiar with he saw a big wasteland.

"**What a waste of power…what a waste of life…"** the tired voice once again mumbled. Naruto once again looked around but saw nothing but rocks and sand.

"**All my power…all the millennia of wisdom and power…all thrown away…"**the voice mumbled again, this time a little bit closer. Naruto turned and saw an enormous castle; its black marble reflected brightly the sun's rays, and its steel gate and innumerable towers gave it a majestic aura.

"**My whole empire…destroyed by a mere human…just like you…"** the voice mumbled yet again, this time Naruto could have sworn he felt someone breathing down his neck; he turned and saw nothing. He turned towards the castle and saw the towers start to fall apart; the once mighty castle was quickly reduced into ruins giving it an eerie and dark feel.

"**The once mighty Overlord…reduced into an errant fox… and then into a mere shadow…"** this time a man appeared in front of the castle. His whole chest was covered by majestic and fearsome armor and he wore spiked shin and arm guards. His monstrous spiked helmet covered his whole face, only letting his amber eyes shine through; it gave him the appearance of a mighty Death God.

"**Reduced into nothingness…left with a mere fraction of my power…"** he whispered, raising his arm and watching at how pieces of his armor began to fall off. His shape slowly deformed and mutated until in front of Naruto stood a giant, red Nine Tailed Fox.

"**Then sealed by a mere human…into a human child…"** he whispered again, slowly getting smaller and smaller until he was half his original height. The Kanji for "Seal" appeared on his forehead.

"…**How pathetic…"** he whispered; the wasteland shattered along with the castle and the remains of the armor. The fox turned and looked at Naruto; although he appeared somewhat resigned he still stared on at the boy with an unmatched fury and…disappointment?

"**Human…you know that if you die, I die as well, do you not**?" he asked, lowering his face to look straight into the blonde's eyes. Naruto only managed a small nod.

"**We have many things in common, human…yet we are very different. I really do not want to die human; I have yet to fulfill a promise…a promise of a lifetime…**" he said. Naruto froze on the spot; he hadn't been able to fulfill his promise to Sakura.

"**I have a proposition for you human…there is only one way to save ourselves human; you will have to take my power; but by doing so you will become a Hanyou, a half-demon…"**

* * *

Meanwhile, about two dozen small creatures emerged from the woods. They, little gremlin-like creatures, were all dressed in battle attire; some wore leather armors and carried knives, while others were clad in chain mails and equipped with rusty swords.

"Are you sure this is the one, sire?" one of them asked the most regal-looking among them.

"I've already told you Giblet, the master's energy is unmistakable; that kid must be his reincarnation…" the creature replied, looking impassively at the body

"What do we do, sire?" another of the creatures asked

"We wait until Master wakes up…" he replied, feeling a slight change in his new Master's energy.

* * *

"…A-a Hanyou?" Naruto stuttered.

"**Yes Kit, I once was a mighty Overlord, the evil ruler of an entire empire; nobody dared to defy me, nobody dared to mistreat me, nobody dared to hurt me; those who tried were killed in the act. My word was law…the world was mine…"** Kyuubi whispered, a longing look crossed his eyes.

"**All my empire, my power…all of it was taken away from me…by a mere mortal I dared to underestimate…Uchiha Madara!" **Kyuubi yelled, swinging his tails with fury.

"**Help me defeat this human Kit, and I will give you a power greater than that of your wildest dreams…I'll make you the next overlord. Nobody will stop us, not the villagers, not Konoha nor any other shinobi nation. We shall rule them all!"** Kyuubi bellowed and unleashed his power, leaving Naruto flabbergasted at the display.

"**What do you say Kit? Accept and live, or deny and die…it is up to you."**

Naruto stood silent for a couple of minutes scenes of his hellish childhood flashed before his eyes; as the scenes passed, his features became darker and darker until he could take no more and screamed.

"I'll do it!"

Kyuubi let out a mighty roar as he extended his tails; the kanji for 'Seal' shattered into an uncountable number of pieces

"**Let me be your sword and your wisdom as we destroy all those who oppose us!"** Kyuubi roared, extending his tails again and lowering them towards Naruto.

"And let me be your arms and your body as we destroy all those who oppose us!" Naruto roared, extending his arms, letting Kyuubi's tails pierce through his body

"**Let us rule this world!"** they said together, their voices becoming one; the mindscape then shattered completely, forever disappearing into the abyss.

* * *

The gremlin-like creatures were sent flying as a huge wave of power pulsed suddenly from the blonde's once lifeless body; a blinding light soon covered it. 

For a moment, the light receded a bit, revealing the shadow of Naruto with nine golden tails extended. The light intensified again and he let out another wave of tainted power, a power so great that all of the elemental nations could feel its incredible magnitude.

After a few minutes the light disappeared entirely, revealing a fox-like Naruto and a fearsome looking blade

He looked almost as he did before; the only differences were the development of elongated canines, furry silver fox ears and an equally furry silver tail emerging from his tailbone.

The creatures looked on in glee at both Naruto and the blade. The regal-looking one seemed ready to burst into tears of joy. 

"BROTHERS AND SISTERS, TODAY WE HAVE FOUND A NEW OVERLORD! WE SHALL SERVE HIM UNTIL DEATH, AND WE SHALL DESTROY ALL THOSE WHO DARE OPPOSE HIM!" the regal creature yelled at the top of his lungs, receiving a maniacal cry of approval

"Let's move! The overlord is tired and will want to wake up in his new home!" he said as he slammed a strange looking staff onto the ground; instantly the creatures disappeared, as did Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, the great wave of power had been felt throughout the elemental countries. All of Konoha entered into a sudden panic. The villagers ran through the streets seeking cover from the evil power they had just felt. The Shinobi ranks began to gather from the lowest Genin to the highest ANBU; all of them assembled to watch both the skies and the earth. The mighty Gondaime Hokage stood proudly at the front of her shinobi. The power they had just felt had been far more evil and intense than any they had felt before.

"You said that the traitorous Uchiha killed Naruto, did you not, Kakashi?" she asked, a silver-haired shinobi stepped out from the group

"Hai, Hokage-sama. His body was heavily injured and his breathing and heart beat had stopped completely. Some rocks fell down from a cliff while I was examining him and stopped me from recovering his body in time. He was crushed by the rocks." He said in a tone that didn't betray lies, his time as ANBU Captain hadn't been for nothing after all.

Tsunade nodded and let out a sigh

"We have just unleashed a Demon! The death of Naruto and this power are not mere coincidence…we have just unleashed Kyuubi once more, but his power is far greater and far more tainted than the last time he roamed the earth. We have just rendered Yondaime's sacrifice vain... Kyuubi is once again within our realm and he'll stop at nothing from coming and finishing what he started twelve years ago…the destruction of this village…" she said, the shinobi trembled in fear at her words, shocked to discover that for years that boy had contained an evil this great. He hadn't been the Kyuubi, he had been its jailer. Now thanks to them that power had been set free.

What had they done…? 

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. I'm currently facing a writer's block regarding "Blonde Akatsuki" I hope to have a new chapter for that story sometime next week.

Once again, thanks to CrazyNinjaPenguin for making this story readable!

**The more reviews the faster the next chapter will come!**


End file.
